The Summer of 1970
by TheFictionPress
Summary: It's been five years since the book had taken place. Pony is coming home from college for the summer, Darry has a new girlfriend, Steve and Soda had opened up a shop, and Two-Bit had finally graduated. One thing for sure is this will be a summer that no one can forget.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, but I have been a fan since I read page one. _**

**_The POV of this story is no one in particular, but I tried phrasing certain parts how I think it would sound if Dally or Johnny was narrating it. I appreciate reviews and more chapters to come. _**

_"__Am I late? Is he here? Is he here?!" _A frantic Sodapop asked running into the door.

_"__Soda you went to check the mail, you would have seen him if he was here."_ Darry chuckled turning the page of his newspaper.

_"__Yeah well, we do have a backdoor you know." _Sodapop pouted sitting down next to Darry.

Darry turned the the page of the newspaper again.

_"Your not even reading the damn paper!"_ Soda laughed taking the paper out of Darry's hands.

Darry rolled his eyes. "_Look, I'm excited for Pony to come home too, but watching water doesn't make it boil faster."_

_"__What the hell does cooking have to do with this Dar?"_ Soda laughed, slightly punching Darry.

_"__And this is why we are waiting for Pony to come home from college, not you_." Darry smiled smugly at his joke.

_"__Hardy, har."_ Sodapop pretended to laugh. "_I could have gone to college, but you know, they want you to finish high school or some bullshit like that."_

_"__And thats why I graduated last year." T_wo-Bit seemed coming out of the kitchen with a beer.

"_Yeah high school is tough, all seven years, right Two-Bit_?" Soda laughed glancing out the window.

"_Hush children_." Darry ordered taking back his newspaper from Soda. It had been a year since they had last seen Pony. The kid had done real good and got a track scholarship down in Texas. Originally he was gonna come come last summer, but a dead engine in the truck Steve and Soda had fixed up for him said otherwise.

Not much had changed back in Tulsa. Although, Steve and Soda finally opened their own mechanic shop. It wasn't much, intact they just rented out a buddies's garage, but word of mouth got around about the handsome mechanic with the winning smile, it didn't take long to get some loyal customers (well rather un-loyal in this case) from the DX. .

Darry had met a girl. Her name was Chestnut, a name almost as unique as Darry. They called her, _Chessy_, for short. Darry had met her doing some construction work on her house. She was divorced from her distant and alcoholic husband, and had two kids. One was Emma, who was three. The other was Lacy, who was five. When Darry wasn't paying bills or doing work at the house, he was at Chessys.

Two-Bit had finally graduated. One year after Pony. I guess after Pony graduated he started to feel a bit out of place. He still lived with his mom, but he got a job back at the high school no less. He was now sweeping the halls he used to walk at night. In addition, he was also a part-time manager at the Bowling Plaza.

_"__Doing all this waiting is making me drink"_. Two-Bit stated taking a swig at his beer.

_"__Because its not like your a border-line alcoholic or anything."_ Soda laughed taking the newspaper out of Darry's hands and chucking it at Two-Bit.

_"__Really Soda?_" Darry sighed taking a sip of his coffee.

_"__Thats Mr. Border-line alcoholic to you_." Two-Bit wiggled his eyebrows laughing. "_What do you think he looks like Dar_?" He asked getting all series.

"_I think he looks like a Ponyboy."_ Darry chuckled.

_"__Its been a year Darry. He could have a beard, be bald, a peg leg, a tattoo-"_ Two-Bit was cut off of Darry's mumble, _"That kid better not have a tattoo."_

_"__Your more worried about the tattoo then the peg leg Dar?_" Soda laughed making a face.

_"__You know I was thinking about getting a tattoo. You know, Mickey Mouse or 'mom' or something."_Two-Bit said turning serious .

_"__Hey shut up! He's here! He's here!._" Soda yelled practically jumping off the couch.

Before Pony could knock the door opened. "_Baby brother_!" Soda yelled throwing his arms around Pony and quickly being joined by Two-Bit and then Darry.

_"__Yes, I missed you guys too!_" Pony laughed "Mind letting me breathe though?" He laughed.

_"__Let me look at ya._" Two-Bit ordered taking Pony aside. "_Okay same red-brown hair, scrawny body-_

"_I'm not scrawny!_"-Pony interjected.

_"__Same smart mouth, and look Dar no tattoos! Well, that at least we can see._" Two-Bit laughed winking at Pony. "_Your in the clear for now Pone."_

_"__Why do they think I have a tattoo?_" Pony asked glancing quizzically at Soda. Soda just shrugged and smiled.

"_You bring home a girl Pone?"_ Two-Bit asked glancing out the window.

_"No girls today. Sorry Two-Bit._" Pony laughed running his hand through his hair.

_"No tats or girls? Damn your doing college wrong_. " Two-Bit laughed.

_"Like you would know"_. Darry smiled sitting back down. "Pone, come tell us about college life." Darry patted the seat next to him. Pony put down his suitcase and walked over. Soda and Two-Bit joined in pulling up the surrounding chairs.

_"__All A's?_" Darry asked dead serious.

_"__I'm trying Dar. I'm already in college though you know, just need to keep the scholarship."_ Pony laughed. His grades weren't bad, intact he had one of the higher GPA's that he knew of in his class. But, he just drove home all the way from Texas. He didn't feel like talking about grades.

_"__What about the track?" _Darry continued.

"_Like I said on the phone Dar, always in the top three placers._" Pony beemed. He didn't feel bad bragging a little about the track. The college crowds cheering his name had gotten a little into his head.

_"__Whats Texas like Pone?" _Soda asked smiling at his brother. He wished he could have visited, and promised himself that this next year he would find a way.

_"__Real nice, hot though._" Pony answered truthfully.

The pone rang. "_Sorry Pone". _Darry said, "_I gotta take this"_. He went into the other room to take the call.

Pony raised his eyebrow like he had learned from Two-Bit.

_"__Yup, girlfriend."_ Soda smiled. _"He didn't want to tell you on the phone for some reason, you know how private Darry is."_ Soda laughed. Two-Bit joined in. "W_e didn't even know he was dating her until after six months. Speaking of, you got any little vixens back in Texas?"_

Pony blushed. Some things never changed. Pony never really dated in high school, well except for one girl, but that didn't last very long. He just wasn't any good with girls. He had went on a few different dates in college, but nothing ever lasted too long. "_Nah. Too busy studying."_

Soda wiggeled his eyebrows. "_Then I'm gonna be your wingman this summer Pone. We will find you a gir_l." Soda smiled siting down the Darry's empty seat

_"__But the real question is Pone have you gotten lai-"_ Two-Bit couldn't finish before Darry came back in the room. Pony still red in the face changed the attention to Darry. "_You know Dar, you can just say I have to talk to my girlfriend."  
_  
Darry shrugged. "_Don't worry she will be over sometime this week to meet you Pone."_

"_She's real nice Pone. Got some nice kids too. We get along real well."_ Two-Bit smiled nodding at Darry.

_"Its because you act the same age._" Darry shot back sitting down.

_"__Don't think we are done discussing this Pone_." Two-Bit winked at Pony.

_"__Steve should be stopping by later._" Soda informed Pony. "_He wanted to see you but he took my shift since I wanted to be here."_

_"__Did he really wanna see me_?" Pony snorted. Pony and Steve were never on good terms, even after he stopped hanging out with Soda so much in high school, they never really bonded much.

_"__He does like you Pone. He just won't admit it._" Soda said

_"__Alright, I better go unpack."_Pony said getting up and walking to his old room that had since become's Two-Bit's and Steve's crashing room.

And with that the summer began. The whole gang was back together and in store for a summer they would never get.

Who would have thought that in the next three months that an unlikely friendship would form, a girl would steal the heart of one of the gang's, an engagement would take place, a Mickey Mouse tattoo would be given, and oh so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chocolate cake on my first day back?" Pony smiled running his hand over his hair. The aroma had seeped into his room waking him up.

"Only the best for my baby brother." Soda replied taking the cake out of the oven. "Look, not even burnt!"He exclaimed.

"When did you become the cook around here?" Pony asked pulling out a chair.

"Ever since I realized I would starve without Darry around." Soda exaggerated as Darry walked into the room.

"Soda, your 21. You can make your own damn lunch." Darry grumbled walking in. None of the Curtis brothers were especially morning persons, but especially Darry. Ever since the Curtis parents died he developed a coffee habit.

"You alright Dar?" Pony asked glancing between his two brothers.

"Yeah, just need my morning coffee is all." Darry sat down in the chair next to Pony.

"Whats on the agenda today guys?" Darry asked as Soda handed him a cup of coffee.

"Steve and I are opening shop at ten then we were gonna swing by the movies or something later. Wanna join Pone?" Soda asked.

"Sure, just let me know what time. I ain't got no plans today. Think I should get a job for the summer Dar?" Pony pondered. He had a steady job back in Texas pumping gas at the station and writing articles for the school paper. He would be home four months, an awful long time to be sitting around.

Darry opened the paper. "Might as well save up some money for the return trip and textbooks."

Pony nodded opening the paper on the table. I guess I'll look at it today. "What about you Dar? What are you doing?"

"Oh, he is going to work then straight to Chessys. Then he is gonna sneak back in here around eleven or so." Soda winked at Dar. "You know your not fooling anyone." He added.

"Wasn't trying too." Darry shot back. "I'm gonna ask her about meeting you tomorrow." Darry said nodding at Pone.

"Will the kiddies be here?" Soda asked glee in his eye.

"Yeah they will be here." Darry smiled. Darry could act tough all he wanted, but as soon as those kids entered his life he softened a little. The girls had a way of making him do as they please.

"Sounds nice." Pony smiled taking a cigarette out of his pocket, he was about to light in when Darry stopped him.

"You know the rule Pone. Outside." Darry gestured to the door.

"How can you smoke with a track scholarship is beyond me though." He added.

Pony winced. "Yeah, I know I should really quit. Maybe tomorrow."

"Thats what all cancer-stick users say." Soda said half serious. "You know I never smoked as much as you Pone, but I quit for good last year. The girls don't like it." Soda added and winked. Smoking had never played huge role in Soda's life, well nothing compared to Pony's. The real reason he quit was he was saving money. He couldn't live with Darry forever. He knew it was only a matter of time before Chessy and the kids moved in here.

Pony shrugged. "Yeah I know, I know." He walked outside leaving Dar and Soda alone.

"Its weird having him back. But, a good weird." Soda smiled. "Just doesn't feel like home without all us here—well you know whats left." Soda finished frowning. Although it had been five years, the gang still thought of us often. They say time heals all things, but some stuff never really heal, its just covered by a band-aid is all. You can't see the wound, but it's still there nagging at you every once in a while. And sometimes, the band aid falls off exposing it to the world.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Darry said finishing his coffee. "That cake ready yet?"

"Still kinda hot, but that never stopped us before." Soda laughed cutting the cake and handing Darry a slice.

Pony finished his cigarette and said goodbye to his brothers leaving him to an empty house. It was weird He was never alone anymore. His roommate in college seldom went out, and he usually spent his free time studying in the local cafes or library.

He picked up the newspaper and searched through the wanted ads.

_Undertaker, construction worker, teacher, piano teacher_. . .. Pony read aloud and trailed off.

_Piano teacher?_ Pony glanced at their mom's old piano in the corner. They had one back at college in one of the music buildings. He snuck in to play every now and then, but hadn't improved much since leaving home. Even when Darry was around he never played in front of the gang. He felt foolish for wanting to maintain his greaser image. I mean he didn't even grease his hair anymore, and he was about the only greaser attending a university. But, in the back of his mind he was still the same 14 year old boy who had run away with his best friend and participated in rumbles

Pony walked over to the piano and started playing a few chords. _Still got it_, he thought to himself smugly. He quickly dusted off the piano bench and sat down. In a matter of minutes he was playing one of the few songs mom had taught him. _Maybe I could be a teacher, _he thought to himself.

He knew the basics, he could even play the advanced Beethoven, but it had been so long since he was taught. Just thinking about it brought back memories of Mrs. Curtis and a young Pony spending rainy afternoons at the piano. He didn't realize it, but a tear started to spread down from his eye. He didn't have many memories of his parents, and even those seemed to be fading more with each year. But, he would never forget those rainy afternoons.

Pony returned to the paper to read more about the ad. It ended up being for an eight year old girl on the other side of town, well the Soc side that is. Without much thinking he dialed the number on the paper.

"Hello, I'm calling about the ad in the paper."

—

"Did you know that guy went here for seven years?" Two-Bit heard one of the freshman girls say as he was walking down the halls. He usually waited until after school to do his cleaning, but he wanted to spend time with Pone tonight.

Sometimes it embarrassed Two-Bit he was still at high school, even if it was for working. He knew he wasn't the brightest. He also doubted there was any chance for a real future. He would get through the day by reminding himself it was temporary.

_Temporary for what?_ Two-Bit thought to himself. Truth be told, he didn't know what he wanted to do Steve and Soda had their business they liked enough. They offered him a job, but he knew it was out of pity. He didn't know shit about cars. Darry had his construction, maybe it wasn't his dream, but he was good at it.

Most of the time Two-Bit put on a happy face. These were just his problems after all. He had to help support his mom anyways. His little sister still lived at home too. She was bartending saving up money for college. Two-Bit just hoped she wouldn't get knocked up before she got a chance to go.

"Hey there Mathews." Another girl came up to him. He had seen her around, he knew she must have been a senior. He didn't however know how she knew him.

"And whats a pretty gal like you doing here?" He smiled turning on the charm.

"Oh you know, getting educated and stuff." She smiled holding out her hand. "Caroline, thought I'd properly introduce myself"

"Nice to meet you Miss Caroline. How do you know me?" Two-Bit asked holding out his hand.

She smiled and shook it. "You were at one of Bob's parties the other day. Don't pretend you don't remember me." She playfully hit him

Two-Bit forced a chuckle. If he was at Bob's he had probably been too drunk to remember. "Remind me." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You know…you bought me a drink. Then we went upstairs." She emphasized the word, 'upstairs'.

Two-Bit grinned some of the night starting to come back to him. "What was that, a month ago?"

"About." She said all sudden real serious. "Um…." She looked down at her feet. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"What? Couldn't get enough of me?" Two-Bit wiggled his eyebrows. "Back for more?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. Her eyes were in a frantic darting anywhere, but his eyes. A moment later the school bell rang. "Better go." She said flustered and running away.

"Whaaaa." Two-Bit stood their stunned. Did she just say pregnant? Impossible! He thought, well not impossible. Okay completely likely. Tw-Bit put his head in his hands. _What just happened?_

"Honey, I'm home." Darry called out with a grin only to be met by two yelling girls in the front.

"Darry! Darry! " The younger one yelled lifting up her arms. Darry picked her up and tossed her in the air "What am I gunna do with this lump of potatoes?" He asked.

"I'm not a potato." She screamed out. She was three, but almost reaching four. Emma had short blonde curly hair like her mother. Lacy, who was five, resembled her distant dad more with straight red/brown hair, almost like Pony's.

"Darral." Chessy smiled coming into the kitchen. "They have been waiting for you all day. Lacy has something to tell you." She smiled looking down at her oldest and giving Darral a kiss on the cheek.

Lacy beamed. "I had show and tell today!" She said proudly.

"Really?" Darry asked crouching down to meet her gaze. "And what did you show?"

"Mr. Biggs." She replied smiling. Mr. Biggs was the latest addition to the family, him being a fat white and brown spotted rabbit.

"Mr. Biggs did not like the car ride." Chessy added. "Are you staying for dinner tonight?"

"If you don't mind." Darry smiled sitting down and pulling Emma on his lap. "By the way, my brother came home."

"Really?! The youngest one? You must be so happy." Chessy grinned as she prepared supper.

"Of course. I want you and the kids to meet him. Why don't we have dinner at my place tomorrow?" He half asked Chessy, half asking the kids.

"I wanna go to Darrys!" Lacy shouted. "He always has cake!"

"Not always." Darry added. Lacy frowned, "No cake?"

Darry ruffled her hair. "Well, of course Soda made some today for you."

"Yes!" She screamed throwing her hands up in the air.

"What do we say Lacy and Emma?" Chessy asked stirring at the oven.

"Thank you!" The girls cried in unison.

After dinner the girls started yawning. Chessy winked at Darry. "Girls, time for bed!"

The remark was met with groans form the two girls. "Maybe Darry can read you a story." Chessy added looking at Darry.

"My pleasure." Darry agreed taking them into their room. They lived in a small house. Without support from the father, it was hard for Chessy. After the divorce he had left town. They got a check once in a while from him, but they barley got by with Chessy working full time in the day.

After finishing the story, Lacy had already fallen asleep. Emma, however was still smiling and wide-eyed. "Its time for you to go to bed now." Darry instructed tucking her in.

"I don't want too!" She frowned tugging on Darry's arms. "What if the monsters get me?"

Darry bit his lip. "You know monsters can't get you. They can't hurt you Emma. I used to be afraid of monsters, but, do you know what my dad told me?" Darry asked looking at Emma.

"What? What?" Emma whispered in fear of waking up her older sister. Darry reached into his pocket to see what he could find. He found his old watch and pulled it out. There was nothing wrong with it, but after years of wear and tare, he finally invested in a new one this morning.

"You see this watch?" Darry asked Emma. She nodded intently.

"As long as you wear this watch." Monsters can't get you. Its a magic watch." He whispered putting a finger to his mouth.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up taking the watch. "Yup, but its a secret." He added. "If you wear this watch around your wrist, the monsters will think your a grown up, and won't get you." He lied wrapping the watch around her tiny wrist.

"Wow! Thank you!" She whispered. She suddenly jumped up and hugged Darry.

"Goodnight." Darry smiled putting her down."

"I love you." The girl smiled and started to drift asleep. Darry smiled, none of the girls had ever said that to him before. After their dad left they had been sad a while, always asking where he was and when he was coming back. "I love you too". Darry whispered to himself as Emma was already fast asleep. He did love the girls, and Chessy. After Pony had left for college he became at a lost. He had went right from brother to father to Soda and Pony. Pony didn't need a father anymore as much as a brother. But, he knew these girl's sure did.

—


End file.
